Heaven's Long Awaited Property
by BigG54
Summary: It has been two years since Tomoki's rule had been set and now his newly established peace and quiet has already began to fall apart at the seams.
1. Recap

**Author's words BigG54- This is my first story and in my mind it is gonna be a bold journey. This story is two years after Tomoki's rule of his motto. After the end of the Manga and the end of the Anime with the last movie I was really depressed on how it ended with Ikaros and Tomoki not getting together but, I can see why the Author did it. He did it so if people thought Tomoki should be with someone else than Ikaros would not get pissed but I digress.**

 **Since this is my first story I would like to ask for tips and what not but, just don't be an ass about it please. You can be critical just don't be an ass. Now depending if the story goes in places I think it might this is a mature story so, if you can't handle a little bit adultery then don't read this.**

 **I do not own Heaven's lost property.**

Hey guys, Tomoki here! It has been two years since the rule I had added to get my old peace and quiet back. Nothing much has happened since then a little bit of drama here and there. Now, over the years I have been getting more and more feelings for Ikaros she has asked me multiple times if I have feelings for her and, why I don't do the perverted things I do to the others, well… to be honest, I didn't know at the time but, now I do realise I have been keeping my emotions suppressed so, now I am scared of telling Ikaros because it might hurt the others and don't want that. But, little did I know the future was going to force me to do something or I was going to regret it for the rest of my life.

Some recap if you all have forgotten I live in a place called Sorami with a population of around seven thousand. The town it completely surrounded by mountains and is not known for much if it was it be the smile on the sadly the now dead farmer's face (may she live in peace) or the four-hundred year old cherry-blossom tree the sits on a hill just outside of town. Now my peace and quiet ended when Ikaros fell out of the sky and even though it seems like I didn't enjoy those of the times of my life, I, never want to forget. Once Ikaros fell from the sky these angeloids come out of the freakin wood-work first came Nymph then came Astrea then Chaos there were also a couple of harpies that came down but, that… was… A roller coaster to say the least. But, I wouldn't trade those days for the world.

This story depicts the downfall of my newly established peace and quiet.

 **Sorry, this was just a recap chapter to remind readers of the story even though I feel that I didn't do this chapter well. Just bare with me :D**


	2. A new Problem as surfaced

**This chapter everyone is now getting hostile toward Tomoki and, he does not know why.**

"Yaaaaaawn!"

"Good morning master did you sleep well?"

"Ikaros what did I tell you abou-" as Tomoki was about to finish his sentence his head hit somethings soft and warm while getting up it felt like heaven's lost property. As he opened his eyes he could see he was suffocating in Ikaros's perfect "fun-bags" As he realized this he quickly ripped his head out of her boobs only to see Ikaros in a deep shade of red.

"M.. Master" Ikaros getting into a deeper shade of red.

Tomoki just dumbstruck couldn't speak, he couldn't think properly he could feel his face getting hot from him blushing so much.

"Ikaros I umm…" he finally mustered out of his mouth, "How's it going hahahaha…."

"Come on Tomo we are gonna be late for school!" Sohara said as she was entering his room. When Sohara saw how Tomoki and Ikaros were situated and the redness of their faces she assumed that they were about to get into it and, she got extremely jealous. "TOMOKI YOU PERV!"

"Sohara it's.. it's… not what it looks like!" Tomoki now panicking and bringing his arms up to protect himself from the chop he feared so much, but, it never came as he opened his eyes he saw Sohara walking out of the room with a sad face. "Sohara? What the hell was that about? Well Ikaros let's get going"

"Ok master"

"Mister!"

"Morning Chaos how's it going?"

"I am doing fine I have been teaching people love"

"Ummmmmm ahhhh" In his small form with a big sweat drop coming down on the side of his face.

"I gave people the example of you and Ms. Ikaros"

"WAIT WHAT!"

"Teehee!"

"Get back here!" Tomoki was now chasing Chaos around the house while Ikaros was pumping steam out of her reactor. After giving up on chasing Chaos Tomoki said goodbye to Chaos and went to school with all of his friends waiting outside.

"Having fun with Chaos Tomoki?" Sugata asked.

"Umm yeah I guess you can say that." Tomoki responded

"Seems that you two have formed a brother and sister bond. It's amazing how you have changed remember that you wanted no part of this in the beginning."

Tomoki just standing there and thinking what Sugata said he responded by saying, " I would never trade it for anything."

After that I was a normal school day where Tomoki did the normal perverted things he does to the girls at school (except Ikaros) peeping in the girl's changing room and getting chased by a mob of pissed off girls and getting detention for failed tests. After the day was over and when Tomoki was heading home he had some sort of memory flash.

"What is this!? His head now throbbing he collapsed on the side of the road in agony. "These images are familiar but, at the same time they aren't I… I see Ikaros and destruction around me I.. I see the black hole in the sky and I am telling her to… to attack it, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?'

Meanwhile back at the house Ikaros was preparing dinner for the gang when her stand of hair started to move sporadically.

"Master is in… danger… Scanning for master is 75 meters from my current location" as she was doing the scan she heard a scream that was from Tomoki. "Master!" She extended her wings and activated her Uranus Queen mode. Even though Tomoki was only 75 meters away she dashed toward him with all her speed creating a big hole in the side of the house. As she came upon where Tomoki last was when she scanned she saw him on the side of the road blood coming out of his nose, eyes and, ears he was sweating uncontrollably.

"MASTER!" Ikaros shouted when she grabbed him she immediately rushed back to the house.

"Hey Ikaros where's Tomo-..." Nymph started to say but, stopped when she saw the state of Tomoki. "What is wrong with him!?"

"I don't know!?" At this point Ikaros started to panic because Tomoki's state started to get worse.

"I know we! need to bring him to Oregano!" Just as Nymph said this Ikaros went full speed to Mikako's household. When she arrived to Mikako's house she did not slow down she powered right through the ceiling. When she bursted through Mikako and Sugata were just staring at her but, quickly snapped back when they saw the state of Tomoki.

"What happened to him?" Sugata asked

" I don't know that's why I came here to see is Oregano can do anything."

"Mikako if you would please." Asked Mikako

"Sure, Oregano can you come out here dear for a minute" calling for Oregano.

"Can you what is happening for Tomoki?"

"I'll try" Oregano said while looking at Tomoki. After moving Tomoki to a better suited place for a medical exam Oregano did her thing. After a minute or two she came out of the room where they put Tomoki. she said this, "Tomoki is having some sort of force memory surfacing that he has been suppressed deeply. I am sorry but, there is not much we can do but, wait."

 **End of Chapter two I don't if was too long of a chapter or not or if it was slow paced.**


	3. Tomoki's dream

**This Chapter depicts what Tomoki saw while recovering from whatever happenend to him.**

*Pant* Pant* "Make it stop!" Tomoki was surrounded by images of death and destruction people who he felt like he had met but, did not. All the images just stopped all of a sudden and he was met by a person. "Daedalus is that you?" with the person getting farther and farther away Tomoki started running after it. "Who are you!?" Tomoki screamed out.

"I am some that has always known you…" The person said and it sounded female. With that Tomoki just woke up perfectly fine except when he woke up he saw all his friends around him but, they weren't moving not even blinking… time… seemed to be standing still like when Tomoki first met Ikaros and wished for a device that could pause time.

"Follow me…"

"Who's there!"

"Follow me Tomoki if you want answers." Force to follow the voice he was hearing it led him to the 400 year old cherry-blossom tree where he first met Ikaros. "You love her don't you Tomoki… Ikaros." While Tomoki was thinking how to respond to what the voice just said it continued. You're feeling resentment because she's not human and if you get together you would die leaving her all alone trust me… I know what you're thinking." Tomoki now embarrassed was blushing.

"Well you have that right." Tomoki said. The voice now giggling. "What is so funny?" Tomoki said as if he was offended.

"There is so much you do not know Tomoki." the voice said

"Oh yeah life what?" After he said that the voice started giggling some more. After the voice stopped giggling it soke.

*Sigh* "I guess I can no longer hide this from you." With a bright flash of light a figure appeared in front of him next to the tree. It had wings just like Ikaros and the others but, Tomoki saw who it was right away.

"M...ma… mathhh... MOTHER! WHAT THE HELL!"

*Sigh* "I knew this would happen, he's not ready." Almost seeming as she was talking to someone else. "Alright… I understand. Tomoki whatever you do… do NOT tell ANYONE what you saw here or it might risk your safety."

"Why?"

"There is no time to explain, our time is running short… we shall talk later."

 **Hey guys it is me I hope you enjoyed this chapter I might have been short I don't know I also didn't know if I wanted to go along with this dream stuff.**


End file.
